


Sander Sides Oneshots

by human_for_hire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Some Fluff, a bit angst, a bunch of drabbles/oneshots, someone dies in one of them - heads up, wrote this for nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_for_hire/pseuds/human_for_hire
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that I wrote for NaNoWriMo on my (now) inactive Tumblr - literaturesmysignature. Thought I'd put them up & I hope y'all enjoy them. A variety of ships but no RemxRom - b/c incest is wrong.
Relationships: Lots of ships of than RemxRom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Sleepy Theatre Geeks

_Sleepy Theatre Geeks_

Roman was still in the theatre. Despite Virgil bidding him goodnight after watching his practice despite Patton telling him “get some sleep kiddo” & Logan complimenting his rendition of Cell Block Tango (he had done all the parts himself in order to impress him). He wasn’t tired at all. ‘The joys of being hyperactive I presume’ he thought quietly staring up at the ceiling.

He stood and dusted off his sweatpants, he always wore a t-shirt & sweatpants when practicing because he absolutely refused to dirty his formal attire. The prince hummed the beginning lyrics before clearing his throat and letting the song he decided on resound around the auditorium.

“I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.”

Deceit couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to or wasn’t trying to - he was exhausted but his brain was obviously malfunctioning because he really just couldn’t. Finally abandoning any notion of getting some rest, Deceit left his room and decided to wander around the mindscape - maybe that would make him sleep. In his aimless wandering, he didn’t notice he had reached the entrance of the Mindpalace Theatre.

“Then you walked in and my heart went Boom”

That was….Roman wasn’t it. Of course, it was Roman, no one else would be up this late belting out Hamilton. Deciding against walking away, Deceit slipped into the theatre & took a seat in the back. The tired side wasn’t very sure what he was expecting Roman to sound like because he’d never heard the prince sing before...well properly anyway. But he really didn’t think it possible for someone to sound that divine. Roman’s voice danced its way into Deceit ears & hypnotized the snake-like side. Had Deceit been coherent enough to remember that Roman was a siren & Remus was a banshee - he might have left. But he was much too entranced now.

“Roman Sanders, a pleasure to meet you” the prince like side belted as he decided to change the song. He had still not noticed a certain snake sitting in the back of the theatre even if he was within the royal’s sight.

“Sanders?” Deceit hummed quietly leaning further in his seat trying to get closer to the source of the music.

Roman’s eyes finally settled on the side shrouded in darkness after identifying the small voice - well if Deceit wanted to sing with him, who was he to stop a fellow thespian from performing?

“Creativity. Thank you for all your service”

“If it takes a disagreement to make us meet, it will have been worth it” Deceit sang back.

Back & forth they went changing the lyrics as they desired & switching roles. Deceit really did feel helpless - he was at the mercy of Roman’s voice but it felt so right. He was so at ease & now that the prince had come off the stage and was sitting in the seat next to him - there was no place he would rather be, tired or not.

“Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em”

“Helpless”

Roman whispered softly looking at Deceit. Deceit of course was staring back - he wanted Roman to sing more & he was willing to do anything to get it to happen. 

“You have an amazing voice, Your Highness” Deceit murmured bringing his palm to meet Roman’s face - the latter who melted underneath his touch.

“I could say the same for you” the creative trait sighed leaning more into Deceit’s touch while observing the other. “Could you sing more for me, my Prince?” the snake’s eyes were drooping - he was really tired but he really wanted to listen to Roman sing more.

Roman saw this & smiled just a bit - Deceit was cute when he was sleepy. He took Deceit’s hand off his cheek & kissed it “Perhaps tomorrow mi amor. You should go to bed now, you are very tired.”

“But-”

“Mañana mi luz” Roman stressed pecking Deceit on the lips to stop the shorter’s whining. “I promise”

“Okay. Goodnight my Prince” Deceit yawned before kissing Roman’s cheek and starting for his room. 

“Sweet dreams mi luz ” Roman whispered after Deceit before leaving the theatre himself, a smile and red cheeks evident on his face.


	2. Meme Team

“Roman you don’t get it - I had too, it’s literally my job”

“I don’t care. That was so….mean - in what world is that okay?”

“One in which the saying ‘Be gay, do crimes’ exists” Logan volunteered not even looking up from his book. The twins, however, were so to say ‘shook’ - Logan had made a joke, it was a bad joke but it was still a joke. Roman who got out of his supposed daze rather quickly & left the living room - he was still mad at Remus for taking his special set of art supplies. Remus, however, was dazzled. Logan had said something funny & defended him - that was different.

“Calculator watch, thanks for the backup.”

“You’re welcome, I suppose?” Logan drawled actually looking up from his book and glancing at the Duke. 

Remus, finally satisfied took his leave with the new information that Logan knew some memes - this could be useful. And useful it was.

At breakfast when Remus announced that his name was Chelsea, Logan responded with “What’s your favorite breakfast food”

When Roman had fallen asleep on the couch & Remus couldn’t wake him up, he joked “Ms. Keisha, MS KEISha -”. Logan finished off with “Oh my god - she fucking dead”.

When Virgil complained about something trivial, two voices conjoined - one monotone, one hysterical “Ok, boomer”

It became a bit of a habit between the two sides as well as other things. Remus would sleepover in Logan’s room every Friday after he & Logan had read together. They spent a lot of time in the imagination experimenting with ideas & concepts Remus had thought up & Logan had read about. They were basically a couple. In fact, everyone knew they were a couple except the 2 of them - because they were oblivious idiots.

One morning the two of them were awake rather early and Remus was making breakfast for the pair.”Coffee for my dear nerd” Remus jested handing Logan his cup while the latter fought to keep a smile off his face and rolled his eyes. Remus sipped his tea and they sat in comfortable silence.

A few moments later, Roman trudged into the kitchen visibly tired.

”Morning” the prince yawned pouring his coffee.

“Morning” they responded quietly. Remus quickly finished his tea & stood to go and start his day. He kissed Logan on the cheek and was about to leave-

“That’s gay” Logan quoted.

“You’re literally dating!”

“Pfffff”

Roman wailed not noticing the coffee-stained counter but noticing the look on Logan & Remus’s faces. “You know what - nope. You guys can figure this out on your own” and then Roman was gone, coffee and a box of cookies in hand.

“Uhhhhh”

“Are we dating Remus?”

“I thought we were...I thought you knew.” Remus rushed out suddenly realizing that Logan thought his affection was just friendly - that was depressing. Logan pondered Remus’s response “Would you have an issue with our dating one another?”

“No”

“Well, then I suppose this would be a good time to say - I have feelings for you”

“You better not be lying or I’ll fuck you with a chainsaw”

Logan didn’t even flinch at the threat “I’m not lying”

Remus visibly brightened and took Logan’s hand and interlocking it with his own. “Well I guess were boyfriends now” Logan beamed with a rare smile before seeing the mischievous glint in Remus’s eyes.

“Remus don’t-

“TWO BROS, CHILLING IN A HOT TUB - FIVE FEET APART CUZ THE’RE NOT GAY”

Logan may or may not have choked on the remainder of his coffee because of that.


	3. Seasonal Denial

Logan was in the middle of making typing up a report when it started drizzling. He really didn’t think much of it because he was rather busy but when the rain kept stopping & starting up again - it siphoned his attention. 

Logan didn’t expect mindscape weather to be realistic but this was very unnatural. Only 2 sides had a major influence over mindscape weather - Virgil & Patton. Roman didn’t count as his influence was over the imagination. Logan was sure that Virgil was with Roman. He had seen the eccentric side pull his moody boyfriend into his room for a day-long Disney movie marathon to alleviate the mood swings that came with the sudden weather changes.

So that left Patton. 

Oh dear.

You see Logan really didn’t want to check up on the pun-loving side, not because he wasn’t worried but because being around Patton made him ‘lovesick’ and Logan despised the feeling. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything - he was logic. He was supposed to be the cool, calm, analytical side - experiencing emotions messed with that image. So Logan sat there contemplating going to check on Patton while rain sporadically pitter-pattered on his window.

Eventually, despite his reasoning - he went to go see Patton. He really wanted Patton to be okay, he wanted so badly for him not to stay more than 5 minutes at the fatherly side’s abode. Upon reaching Patton’s room, Logan collected himself - stopped fidgeting and waited for the heat in his cheeks to subside. Logan’s first tapped the door twice and he waited.

The door opened quite quickly and revealed a tired Patton in a robe. 

“Hey, Logan. Do you need anything?” Patton yawned leaning against the door frame

“Yes, I uh...notice that it is raining quite a lot today. I was wondering if you are feeling okay?” Logan replied unconsciously twiddling his thumbs as he awaited Patton’s answer. Patton didn’t answer though - he stiffened at the question and his lips pursed together for a split second before smiling again.

“Nope, I’m great Logan but thanks for asking” the childlike figure piped almost closing the door before Logan’s foot wedged between what little space was left.

“When did you get up?”

“20 minutes ago” the curly-headed side responded in genuine confusion.

‘That’s a red flag’ Logan thought silently. Patton was up bright and early almost every day making breakfast for everyone - it was a quarter to 1 in the afternoon. If Patton was just getting up ...something was wrong.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Logan reiterated. As much as Logan denied his feelings, he was genuinely worried about Patton. If Thomas' morality was out of whack - there would be a multitude of problems.

“Don’t worry about me Logie - I’m a-okay” Patton sang with forced enthusiasm

“How sure are you?” Logan tried one more time. Maybe Patton just decided to sleep in and it was Virgil messing with the weather. Maybe he was letting his emotions get to him.

“100 percent pawsitive” Patton giggled silently before breaking down in tears. Logan hesitated for a moment before picking Patton up and hurrying into the smaller side’s room and closing the door behind him. Patton had been lying.

He was completely breaking down. Thinking it out - Logan decided on calming him down first. The back rubbing & the glass of water did wonders as Patton slowed from sobs to small hiccups. 

“I’m sorry Logan. It’s just you know ...with fall coming & it getting colder, Thomas gets a bit down for a few days but for me it’s 100 times worse. It’s so sad. Everything is slowing dying & it’s going to be so cold & it’ll be so lonely - I’m so tired” the moral trait whimpered.

“Patton it’s perfectly fine to feel this way but hiding it won’t help you, us or Thomas. Spring & Summer will roll around again and all the flora you are so fond of will come back,” he explained softly.

“I..know but - “

“As I said before, it's perfectly fine. But I do believe something that can combat seasonal depression is warmth & human interaction - would you like me to stay with you for a while?”

“Really - you would do that for me?” Patton bubbled, a small smile edging on his lips.

“Of course” Logan confessed fighting to keep a smile off his face - he was making Patton happy.

But let’s get this straight, Logan did not ask this because he wanted to stay with Patton - he agreed because he observed it was raining again.

So Logan stayed with Patton for the rest of the day with the stipulation Logan change into his unicorn onesie (which he obliged to). They made snacks, watched some movies, a space documentary Logan was quite enamored with and played board games. Patton eventually tired out and pulled Logan to lay down in bed. Patton had been asleep for some time now. Logan could help but observe the way his breath came out in little puffs and how his curls fell onto his face with every little movement or that Patton would smile small and snuggle closer while whispering the logical side's name.

Logan himself was getting rather tired - comforting someone was hard work but he had enjoyed himself. But let it be known Logan did not kiss Patton’s forehead because he liked him - it was only because it was a way to display comfort and affection-

Oh shit.


	4. Caffeine Psychology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy & Emile have never actually met in canon - but I ship them so hard it hurts. Remile is the 'good kush'. : )

Remy was bored. Scrolling through Instagram a hundred times wasn’t really doing anything for him at the moment so when Virgil called him up & asked if he could drive him to therapy, Remy obliged. Remy was glad Virge was getting help, he could only do so much to comfort him anyway.

A BS in psychology or not - he was no therapist. 

When they got to the place, he was confused. Virgil said Picani was a hyper Disney & cartoon loving man child. This did not look like a place a man child would work. Remy would know - he knew quite a few of them. The building was gray, the lobby was gray, the staircase was gray. He didn’t even stop on any of the other floors but he bet his bottom dollar there were all gray. The 5th floor, however, was different. The place had latte colored walls and Disney posters everywhere(maybe a few avatar & steven universe ones too). The receptionist was kind & greeted them warmly before suggesting they sit down because Dr.Picani was still in session with a patient. 

That name was familiar but Remy waved it away. Last names were common - it was probably nothing.

So there Remy and Virgil sat. They had gotten there pretty early which Remy had expected - Virgil never wanted to get anywhere a second late so he always ended up getting there early. Remy had just about finished his coffee when the door opened to reveal a guy in all black clothing complete with eyeliner 

So apparently Virgil had a twin. 

“Hi Virgil”

“Hey Elliot, you good?

“Getting better” Elliot smiled. “He’s ready for you by the way” the smaller emo relayed before heading for the staircase.  
Virgil promptly went down the hallway after the door and it closed behind him, leaving Remy alone.

“Rem”

“Rem wake up - I’m done”

“Remy”

Virgil smacked his friend’s arm - nothing. The anxious man sighed before reaching for the Starbucks cup in the sleeping man’s grip.

“Touch my cup, I won’t drive you home”

“At least you’re awake now”

Remy stood and stretched out before spotting someone from the corner of his eye - holy shit.

He was hot.

So did Virgil just forget to mention that his therapist was their age? Dr.Picani was getting ready to leave as well. Remy couldn’t help but stare at the man in a pink tie and brown sweater vest. His curls were falling into his face - he had dyed it pink. He tugged on his jacket & grabbed his sling bag.

“That was a great session today Virgil. I’ll see you in two weeks & Remy-” the doctor hissed surprised. His eyes widening at the sight of the other man in the room.

“How do you know me?” Remy questioned scrutinizing the doctor - oh wait. The doctor took off his glasses and gave a hopeful smile.

“Emile?” Remy whispered before receiving a small nod from the psychologist.

“Okay, what the hell is going on here?” Virgil blurted. His friend and his therapist knew each other - that was weird.

Remy was the first to answer. “We were roommates in college” but Emile picked it up from there.”We both did psychology so we were pretty close. I lost your number a year ago when I broke my phone - so sorry.”

“No problem babes.” Remy beamed. Emile’s cheeks heated up at the sentiment - dam it, Remy still had that effect on him. Virgil looked back and forth between the 2 & realized what was going on. 

“We’ve gotta go Rem.” 

“A minute Virge” Remy suggested handing his keys to him. Virgil left the two of them alone but not before giving Remy a knowing look to which Remy rolled his eyes.

“So...how’s life treating you?” Emile prodded shyly. He was happy to see Remy but it had been a few years - so it was a bit awkward.

“Great. I opened the coffee shop” 

That broke the tension. Emile burst out laughing while Remy smiled brightly at his reaction. When they were in junior year - Remy was close to dropping out but Emile convinced him to continue - “you’re almost done anyway”. Emile knew that Remy was smart but he was just lazy - like really lazy. So he proposed a deal. 

“You finish school & actually use your degree for something, I’ll um…. go on a date with you!”  
It was well known that they liked each other but they just kept dancing around each other.

Hence the idea of the coffee shop. Remy was a wiz at reading people, he'd know what people wanted the second they walked in. Not to mention within a minute of conversation he could over so advice that would brighten their day - hence using psychology. Remy even named his future shop - Coffee Psychology. Emile thought it was a ridiculous idea at the time but Remy had managed to do it which meant-

Emile’s realization made his cheeks heat up as he stopped laughing and looked up at a victorious Remy.

“You Dr.Picani - owe me a date”


	5. House Fight

It had started as a joke.

The whole “Shooting Logan & Virgil with Nerf guns for the entirety for April” thing was a joke. 

But now sitting behind the couch huddled against Patton - Roman was starting to regret it.

“We can’t stay here forever” Patton whispered looking over the edge of the couch that faced the living room entrance. 

“I know but they could be anywhere” Roman whispered back gripping the toy gun in his hands tighter. Virgil and Logan had inevitably teamed up against them & the result was not pretty. You could be shot from anywhere in the mindscape - and you would never know where it came from.

In the imagination - shot 

In your room - shot

In the kitchen - shot

In the living room - shot

It was insane & incredibly terrifying for Roman - well to be honest he supposed he and Patton deserved it a little bit but they knew it was a joke. A joke wasn’t supposed to lead to a 3 am nerf battle in the dark.

“We run to your room on 3” Roman cautioned,straining his ears to hear for any clue of anyone else in or around the room.

“1”

“2”

“3”

The duo fled the living area just as a plastic bullet landed on the sofa & a snicker filled the air 

Oh shit - they were toast.

They were running to Patton’s room because it was the closest, problem was that it was rather far. If Virgil (and Roman knew it was Virgil - Logan didn’t snicker) was on to them - they weren’t going to make it.

They were just a few feet away from Patton’s door - so close

“And where exactly do you think you’re going?” a voice called from the dark

‘No,no,no,no’ - Logan was here too.

“They thought they were going to get away - obviously” Virgil drawled from Patton’s far right.  
“Not very smart but I’ll applaud you - you survived much longer than we thought”

Logan was behind them - he was blocking Patton’s door ……. How cruel life was.

Roman turned to Patton dropping his nerf gun & grabbing his boyfriend’s hand 

“You are the light of my life - although our time together was short...it meant everything to me.”

“Roman, I love you more than I love puns,cookies & cats”

The fatherly side pecked the prince quickly before hugging him close.

Those were the last words of the couple before they fell to the barrage of plastic bullets that came from every side.

The lights finally came on in the hallway - illuminating the area. Roman could see Virgil & Logan above them - they spoke in unison trying to fight laughter

“You guys are so dramatic”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royality is pure fluff material & I really loved the ideas of Princey & Pat being dramatic love birds.


	6. Courtroom Assuumptions

“Looks like this is a benched trial for you”

Logan knew that being upset about something that had happened weeks ago was illogical - terribly so. But his heart still ached when he thought about it. They were talking about law, the courtroom scenario itself called for Logic and yet he was cast aside - only used for a measly definition. Even his time on the bench was short - he had wanted to participate & he had made that fact known but he was ignored.

He was always ignored.

And Del - 

Logan’s hand curled up around his pen as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He stood from his desk and sat upon his bed. He had been purposely ignoring the anger he had towards the silver-tongued side. But it was becoming too much to bear. Logan’s fists balled up more as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. 

This was pathetic - he shouldn’t be crying about it.

But part of him wondered if what he was right? If Deceit truly cared for him then why bench him & blatantly ignore his attempts to participate. Maybe...maybe - 

Deceit didn’t really care...perhaps he was just like the others. 

He was just Logic. Everyone listened to Logic but no one ever listened to Logan. The person behind the intelligence, the statistics, the facts - he..he had feelings too - as much as he didn’t want to. If no one was going to take his well-being into consideration then why even bother interacting with the others. Logan curled in on himself and let the tears fall - as illogical as crying was, it wouldn’t do him any good to harbor these emotions any longer.

Logan had been so caught up in his crying that he didn’t hear a small knock at the door. The unexpected visitor had come into the room upon hearing a loud sob & was taken aback. Soon Logan was crying into the person’s neck, clinging to them like a lifeline. He hadn’t touched anyone since the trial. He missed being touched.

“Starlight, why are you  _ not _ crying?” a soft voice asked.

Logan froze at the sound of the voice -  **he was mad at him** . Why was he letting Deceit comfort him? The logical side scrambled out of his boyfriend’s grasp and sat on the opposite side of the bed - trying to wipe away the tears.

“Star-

“ _ Don’t call me that. Don’t act like you care.” _ Logan sneered keeping his head down as he attempted to calm himself down.

“Logan, why  _ would _ I care?” the snake-like side prodded. It was obvious that Logan was angry but what for?

“If you cared for me, you wouldn’t downgrade my importance & leave me out of a conversation that was  _ my specialty _ Delos” Logan snapped finally looking up at his boyfriend with puffy red eyes.

“When  _ didn’t  _ I - oh” Delos’s eyes widened in realization. His eyes closed for a few moments before opening again glowing dandelion yellow. He was speaking truthfully

“Logan, darling...I promise I didn’t mean it like that - “   
  


“So what was it supposed to mean?” Logan whispered looking at the other side miserably. He wanted to believe him but he had been figuratively ‘pushed aside’ so many times now - it was hard to take his apology sincerely.

“Convincing Thomas was going to be hard enough & I knew if you were to present evidence against me - I’d lose. I’d have no chance Logan - Logic wins over emotional persuasion.” Deceit explained while reaching for Logan’s hand. The latter hesitated for a minute before placing his own upon Deceit’s.

“So you still value my opinion?”

“I don’t think I could ever not - you know too much & mean too much to ignore my love” Deceit smiled kissing Logan’s hand and rubbing it affectionately. The dandelion glow was starting to flicker.

“You can stop - we could have this conversation without you doing that” Logan reprimanded as the fluorescence stopped completely. Logan was mad but he didn’t want Delos getting ill.

“Starlight why  _ did _ you tell me before?”

“I thought you wouldn’t want to talk to me, you ignored me during the trial until I was on the stand”

“I will  _ always  _ ignore you. Your opinion & well being mean  _ nothing _ to me” Delos confided.

“Really?”

“Of course  _ not _ ” 

Deceit held Logan’s gaze for a moment before his eyes fell to his boyfriend’s lips - Logan didn’t miss the message. He rolled his eyes and pulled Delos in for a small kiss. After pulling away he was smiling - 

“You  _ did _ have to ask”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan angst is hard to write but relationship angst isn't .... so stick the 2 together & get magic.


	7. Balls,Gowns & Emo Crowns

“Have you asked him yet?” Remus questioned his brother as they finalized plans for the winter ball. Roman pursed his lips and turned another page on his portion of the report ignoring his brother’s question. This response didn’t evade Remus - 

“Roman seriously?” He chided. What was the point of pinning your crush if you weren’t going to ask them out?

“It’s not like that...I just haven’t found the right time to ask - that’s all”

“Bullshit - you just being a scared bitc-”

“Not true” Roman refuted vehemently while crossing his arms. He really didn’t know how to ask him - he couldn’t just pull the question out of his ass at a random time.

“For someone who is supposed to be creati-”

“Don’t even go there Remus,” Roman complained putting his face in his hands. He knew Remus was right in a sense - the ball was in a week & everyone had a date except him & a certain anxious side.

“Why not just do what I did with Dee?” Remus suggested. He pitied his brother, crushing on the emo must have been hard. Virgil was more secretive with his emotions than his fiancée - and that was saying something.

“You and Ethan don’t count. You somehow out weirded him & he was impressed”. Roman groaned skimming over the rest of the report. Remus was about to argue before realizing - 

“Fair point. But you should really ask him soon - heck you could ask Logan or Patton for help with that. Anyway, I’ll open my side of the imagination at 6:00 - is that good?”

“Perfect. Thanks, brother” Roman affirmed as the duke sunk out of his room. The prince huffed in frustration - why was romance so hard?

\-------------------

“Princey if you don’t take this damn blindfold off - “

“Calm down Raven” Roman repeated before looking around their surroundings and making sure everything was perfect. This was probably going to be his only chance - there were 3 days until the ball. He slid the blindfold off of Virgil.

“What the….. Roman,  _ I was joking _ ?!” 

“Well, I took it seriously,” Roman stated proudly looking around at the valley & the gazebo in the distance. When he & Virgil were hanging out a few weeks ago - Virgil had come across a photo on Tumblr, a valley and a gazebo that were littered with fairy lights that cast a soft glow across the scene. Virgil had muttered “it radiates couple energy” and mentioned it looked like a cool place to hang out.

Roman had made note of the comment and recreated the picture to a t. It was magical - and Roman knew it would be the perfect place to ask Virgil to the ball.

“So.. are you coming?” the prince asked the anxious side, holding his hand out. Virgil took it and they walked to the gazebo. They talked for quite some time & ate as well. It took Roman a long time to screw up his courage but at long last - the question was posed.

“Virgil, can I ask you something?”

“Anything within reason, sure”

Roman bit his lip before speaking “wouldyouliketogotothewinterballwithme?”

Virgil’s eyebrows screwed in confusion before his brain processed the words and his eyes widened. 

“Why?”

“I..I want to go with you”

“But - like why?” Virgil insisted. There was no way the Prince of the Imagination would like to go to the winter ball with  _ him  _ when there were guys who would give their left arm & leg to have that opportunity. Roman watched Virgil’s disbelief grow - he could see Virgil thinking he was kidding.

“Virgil look at me - I want to go with you. I’ve liked you for quite some time now but I was too scared to tell you. I figured this would be an amazing chance to go ask you out on a date - this isn’t a joke...I promise”

Virgil was still silent.

Roman was getting worried “You can say no. I won’t take it personally -

“I want to go” Virgil whispered before slapping his hand over his mouth in surprise...he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Is..is that a yes?” The royal prodded unsure of himself. 

“Yeah” Virgil sighed before smiling small and looking Roman straight in the eye - 

“I’m trusting you on this.”

\--------------------------

  
  


Virgil made a mistake.

He had forgotten that balls were formal - no hoodies, no jeans, no t-shirts - nothing comfortable ...at all. The ball was tomorrow - this was bad.

  
  


“ETHAN, ETHAN OPEN UP - ETHAN ...MOM”

  
  


Virgil hated playing that card because he hadn’t called Ethan 'mom' since he was 10 but he really needed help.

“VIRGIL - WhAt’S _ NoT _ WrOnG?” Ethan panicked opening the tower door to see the anxious side standing there with his hands filled with a huge box.

“Virge, what the fuck?”

“I need clothes for the ball, I have nothing-zero-sip-nada-”

“I  _ don’t _ get it - get in here” Ethan hissed pulling his friend into his home.

“What’s  _ not _ in the box?”

“Fabric & stuff, I tried making something but it was terrible” Virgil confessed. He was starting to get desperate - this was hard.

The soon to be consort smirked upon hearing this “You’re  _ not _ going to need a makeover”.

Virgil’s face contorted in horror as he backed away from the silver-tongued snake. “Oh hell no”

“Oh  _ not _ hell yes” Deceit countered before grabbing the purple-clad side.

\-------------------

Virgil was scared for good reason - Deceit was a fashionista & he sometimes went overboard but standing in front of his bedroom mirror and twirling - he knew that Ethan had done something great by convincing him to wear a dress.

Virgil stopped twirling and resisted the urge to mess with his curled hair - he looked really good. He even let Ethan do his makeup & it wasn’t bad and the dress...damn it was amazing. The dress was a pure jet black that faded into purple, the waist was studded with miniature diamonds - they looked like stars in the night sky. The sleeves reached his mid-arm & Ethan let him have matching gloves - so the outfit was perfect. And since it touched the floor - he got to wear his converse without complaint.

Like a boss.

Virgil’s admiration for his outfit was cut short by a knock at his door - Roman. Virgil took 3 deep breaths and went to open the door. Roman stood in front of him regally in deep purple trousers & a matching top that was similar to his normal one & his signature red sash. The prince froze as Virgil opened his door all the way. 

He looked beautiful.

Roman stared for a few moments before his manners came back to him.

“You look amazing Virgil.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself” Virgil marveled unaware of his red cheeks. Roman kissed Virgil’s gloved hand which didn’t make the situation any better - Virgil’s foundation was failing him.

“I have a gift for you” Roman revealed conjuring a medium-sized box and handing it to his date. 

“Roman, you didn’t have -”

“It’s your first courting gift - yes I had to” Roman reasoned urging Virgil to open it.

A glamorous headpiece sat on the purple velvet in the box. A cross between a tiara & a crown - encrusted with an impressive array of amethysts & rubies. Virgil’s breath caught in his throat when he saw it - this was too much for Roman to give him on the first date.

“I can’t take-”

“Yes you can & if you don’t it’ll keep appearing in your room - it’s tied to you,” Roman argued taking the headpiece and placing it on Virgil’s head - it fit perfectly. Roman vanished the box and held out his arm for Virgil to hook his own in.

Virgil waited a moment before whispering “thank you” & kissing Roman’s cheek before pulling the stunned prince to his own ball. 

It’s safe to say Roman had picked a great future consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety is the shit - wrote this in an hour 1 b/c I was so excited about the idea.


	8. Do Over

Did Virgil miss movie nights? Yes

Did Virgil miss having someone to talk to? Yes

Did Virgil miss morning kisses, dancing in the kitchen, cuddling on cold nights? Oh god he couldn’t even lie

But did Virgil miss  _ ‘him’ _ ? - Hell Fucking No.

See there was a difference between missing the relationship and missing the person you were with. A subtle discrepancy between missing the moments shared and missing the person you shared them with. He didn’t miss Deceit for good reason - the whole relationship was bound to go to shit eventually. Virgil was scared to be alone & Deceit could never tell the truth. When Virgil appeared in the mindscape, Deceit was the first person he met. Falling in love with him had been too easy & it seemed so on Deceit’s side too.

But then it fell apart. 

It was never meant to be.

Plain and simple

The fact that Virgil didn’t even want to say his name was a testament to how sure he was he didn’t want to get back together.

\--------------------------------

Virgil was in his room when he felt a tug in his navel that called to the living room, he sighed and sank down. Virgil was expecting Thomas to have a problem not to be dry heaving on the floor next to a bottle of medicine. 

“Holy shit, THOMAS?!” Virgil yelped as he patted Thomas’s back hard trying to get him to breathe. The others had finally appeared and helped Virgil in his attempts to get Thomas back to normal.

“Thanks, guys” the YouTuber gasped loudly finally breathing fully. He wasn’t expecting the pills to be so large - taking them dry was not a good idea.

Logan arched his brow as he read the bottle of medicine Thomas had been given to treat his sprained ankle. “Would you like to explain you were attempting to swallow a pill that is meant to be taken with water”

“Forgot to read that part” Thomas sighed sitting on the couch and yawning - causing all his sides to yawn as well. Logan continued to read the bottle and froze upon reading the side effects.

“Drowsiness, Lightheadedness, Headache & Minor endocrine system interference,” he whispered suppressing yet another yawn. There were only 2 sides who would be affected by the interference in the endocrine system & Logan didn’t know what it could do. 

“Am I the only one feeling tired?” Roman asked rubbing his eyes while his shoulders drooped. The others agreed with Roman on the feeling warranting Logan’s telling of the side effects.

“He  _ doesn’t _ have to take this for 2 weeks - dear god, this’ll be a stretch” Deceit realized. 

“I think we should all go to our rooms before we sink down sleepy” Patton offered, his eyelids fluttering as he covered Thomas with a blanket. With that everyone sunk out, heading for their rooms except Deceit and Virgil.

For some reason neither was able to move. 

“What the hell-oww” Virgil hissed as a purple mist surrounded the anxious side and blocked his view. The same was happening to the snake-like side across the room as yellow mist clouded his view and clung to his limbs. The mist pierced the sides and pushed them towards each other though they couldn’t see each other and spun the two round and round before finally dissipating and knocking them out cold.

Deceit & Virgil sunk down leaving Thomas alone in his living room.

Looks like drowsiness wasn’t the only symptom of the pain medicine

\----------------------------------

When Deceit woke up, he was in a strange bed, in a strange room & he didn’t know why he was here. The snake-like side climbed out of the bed and opened the door - hoping to find someone who could tell him where he was.

“Hey kiddo”

“Ahhh” Deceit jumped & spun around to see a man in a light blue shirt, a cardigan around his neck & glasses. 

“Who  _ aren’t _ you?” Deceit hissed backing away from the man. The stranger frowned at his reaction

“Well that’s not good - we have to see Logan” Patton reasoned taking Deceit’s hand slowly and assuring him he was safe while leading him to the living room.

Logan was intrigued by Deceit’s condition & did a bit of research ……. long story short - Deceit didn’t know who he was, where he was or what he was to do. Logan hypothesized the ‘amnesia would alleviate in 2 weeks when Thomas stopped taking his medicine. So Deceit was introduced to the sides again.

Patton - morality, the center of emotions & a fun father figure of sorts

Logan - logic, the ‘mom’ of the group & resident nerd - he knew a lot of facts (Deceit was rather fond of him) 

Roman - ½ of creativity, a prince & a Disney fanatic (he was adamant about teaching Deceit about Disney)

Remus - the other ½ of creativity, a duke & a very interesting person (Remus had said that they were friends - Deceit wished he could remember that) 

Patton had said they were missing one more side - Virgil. He was on his way to this ‘Virgil’s’ room when a scream erupted from the other side of the living room.

“WHO ARE ALL OF YOU?” 

“Ah - it seems the medicine has affected Virgil too” Logan stated sipping his tea and beaconing the anxious side to sit. After the lengthy explanation of the situation  _ again _ \- they all had breakfast.

When Deceit finally got a good look at Virgil - he almost choked on his orange juice.    
  


He was pretty. Like really really pretty.

The side in purple had his bangs falling in his face, his lips pouting slightly as he looked around from time to time and the dusting of freckles on his cheeks and nose just made him cuter. Virgil looked at him with big brown eyes and gave him a small smile before looking away. Deceit felt himself blush before clearing his throat.

“I’m  _ not _ Deceit” he beamed holding out his hand. Virgil’s gaze flew back to him in an instant and those big glittering eyes examined the extended hand. 

“I’m Anxiety but apparently my name is Virgil” he whispered shaking the yellow-clad side’s hand after a few tense moments.

“Not nice to meet you, Virgil” 

Anxiety’s eyebrow raised “You only speak in lies don’t you?”

“That’s not correct” Deceit confirmed.

The shorter’s head tilted as he answered “Nice to meet you too Deceit”

\-------------------------------------

Those 2 weeks had been hectic, teaching Deceit & Virgil their jobs, how to navigate the mindscape & how the ‘side’ thing worked was stressful for the others. Virgil could tell that they were trying really hard to teach him & that they would get frustrated with his pace of understanding. He didn’t like that he was causing all this - it made him uncomfortable - it made him anxious.

… and this was exactly what caused his first panic attack.

He was curled up in a ball, unmoving, tears running down his face - he couldn’t breathe….he couldn’t move. He hated this feeling ….. he wanted it to go away but he couldn’t stop panicking - the overwhelming fear of disappointing everyone was suffocating, he wanted it to stop. This was how Deceit found his new friend when he came into Virgil’s room - the silver-tongued side immediately scooped up Virgil and placed him on his bed. He didn’t know what he was doing but he somehow knew it would work. It was as if he had done this before-

“Virgil can you  _ not _ hear me?” A stiff nod was all he got in response. That wasn’t good, Deceit’s mind was racing before an idea came.

“ _ Don’t  _ breathe in for 4 seconds, hold it in for 7 & breathe out for 8. Can you  _ not _ do that for me?” Deceit advised and Virgil listened. His breathing slowed down and he slowly moved out of that fetal position. 

“T-thank you Deceit” Virgil stuttered.

‘Ethan’

‘My name is Ethan’ 

“It’s  _ not _ Ethan”

Virgil looked up at his friend but before anything could be said another scene was at play

**Flashback**

“I’m sorry you had to see that” Virgil muttered settling into his bed more. Ethan probably thought he was a freak now.

“Why are you _ not _ sorry?” Ethan asked slowly, Virgil was thinking hard - and he didn’t look okay

“Ethan you saw me have a panic attack. Now you’ll think I’m weird and you’ll leave me alone and -”

“I’ll  _ never _ be here for you - I promise” Ethan confided looking his friend in the eye. The taller side reached in for a hug.

“ _ Never _ ”

**Flashback End**

The pair looked away from each other instantly. That was weird - it was like it had happened but neither of them had a recollection of it.

“Thank you, Ethan”

\---------------------------

After that ordeal, ‘ the whole ‘seeing something that didn’t happen’ thing happened quite frequently. Both of them didn’t bother to bring it up in the fear that the other wouldn’t understand or say they didn’t remember these ‘memories’. But they had grown close, it wasn’t that they liked each other - of course not. But they were the only two to understood themselves. They spent ages in the imagination talking & just enjoying each other’s company in general. All this extra time together - made their fondness for each other multiply.

Now the duo was situated on the couch, cuddled up against each other watching ‘Black Cauldron’. Virgil had asked to watch his new favorite movie as they had watched Ethan’s a few days ago. It was nearing the end of the 2 weeks but Ethan and Virgil hadn’t noticed - time flew past them. 

The 2 stayed like that until the end of the movie. By the end though - Virgil was fast asleep, curled up on Ethan’s shoulder like a cat. Ethan smiled at the sight and snuggled closer. It was almost 1 in the morning at this point - they weren’t going to move. Ethan kissed Virgil’s forehead tenderly 

“Not goodnight darling” he whispered unaware of the old nickname and the yellow mist that surrounded him.

“Night ” Virgil murmured back, shifting closer to Ethan while he smiled at the affection also unaware of the mist surrounding him. The mist didn’t affect the pair negatively this time around - of course not. They were on good terms. It simply swirled around them a couple of times before silently exploding out of existence.  The second that happened both Ethan’s and Virgil’s eyes snapped open. Everything was back: the memories, the small moments, their dating, their fights, the breakup…... meeting each other again - this was....unnatural. Virgil knew he should move away but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad and neither could Ethan. But the situation had to be addressed.

“Virge - are you  _ not _ awake?”

“Yeah” the shorter side answered looking up at Ethan. “We should talk” he stated firmly pushing himself away - however, tired he was...this was important.

“I..I  _ don’t _ want to try again.”

“So do I”

There was a thick silence between them. A tension that was held by the nature of their responses. Deceit cleared his throat before repeating the same words he had uttered once before -

“Virgil Anxiety Sanders, would you _ not _ like to go on a date with me?” Virgil could barely keep a smile on his face when he responded.

“I would love too”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxceit angst & fluff for the masses - I'm just fulfilling my duty for the fandom.


	9. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Anxceit just because.

They were all in the living room when it happened. Everything was seemingly normal and then -

Patton sneezed.

It may seem trivial but everyone froze and scrambled to their rooms including Patton himself.

See one did not simply sneeze or cough in November if Thomas wasn’t getting or already was sick. No one liked being sick but it inevitably caught up with them. Though there was always one of them who didn’t get sick it was never the same person every year making everyone quite paranoid of coming outside when it was flu season.

Roman was the first one to become full-blown sick. The whole shabam - coughing, sneezing, headaches - everything. Patton, of course, being the amazing boyfriend he was - was taking care of him & pulling out all the lovey dovey stops (despite Logan’s warning to be careful & give Roman space).

Patton was stuck with Roman in bed within 3 days. 

The flu was definitely in season. And it was coming for them all.

Remus didn’t even try to hide the fact he was sick. He just walked in the kitchen in a robe and his fluffy octopus slippers -

“Okay bitches, I’m sick - so…... um don’t bother me” the duke sniffled before coughing and leaving with an apple before the fruit was subsequently thrown back into the kitchen and a low murmur was heard

“Fuck apples”

Logan, of course, was very careful when taking care of Remus - he really couldn’t afford to become sick but he was coughing so it was safe to say it was either Virgil or Ethan who was immune this year.

“Hey babe” Virgil greeted pushing his boyfriend’s door open carrying in breakfast. Ethan looked up at Virgil & smiled before sneezing.

“You’re sick”

“ _ Yes _ , I am.” Deceit coughed covering his human side which was flushed and riddled with chills.

“Of course not baby” Virgil placated giving Ethan his breakfast. “You want DayQuil?”

“ _ No _ ” Deceit sniffled drinking his tea. Virgil went to get the medicine and came back quickly. The couple spent the whole day together granted Virgil did give his boyfriend space even if he couldn’t get sick. They were watching a movie, Virgil was absently stroking Ethan’s scales - none of them were paying attention to the movie - just enjoying each other's company.

“I don’t get why you’re so pretty” Virgil marveled, his hand moving across Ethan’s face. His scales were glittering in the soft lamplight & he was blushing.

“I  _ am  _ pretty” Deceit refuted looking at Virgil. The anxious side turned sharply and glared at his boyfriend. “You  _ are  _ pretty & if you think otherwise, we're going to fight. Forget pretty you are best-looking person I’ve ever met & you have a great personality to back it up - so stop insulting my boyfriend.” Virgil quipped

“But-

“Listen here, you amazing piece of shit - I love you and if you think for a moment I don’t - I’ll just have to convince you” Virgil didn’t even wait for Ethan to respond before he pulled him in for a kiss. Fuck him being sick - Ethan was way more important. 

“You *kiss* are *kiss* amazing*” 

“ _ Not  _ okay” Ethan laughed breathless after Virgil’s kisses. “And you are  _ not _ handsome”

“Oh..t-thank you” Virgil stuttered, his face turning red. He still couldn’t handle being complimented but was willing to fight his boyfriend for not believing he was beautiful. Virgil was quite the anomaly. After that, the couple went to sleep or spooned to sleep if you wanted to be accurate.

As it turned out, Logan was immune this year.

Virgil woke up with a scratchy throat and sneezed which woke his boyfriend.

“And now you’re  _ not  _ sick” Ethan smirked watching Virgil chug down DayQuil.

“Sick day?” the anxious side asked snuggling back into Ethan - savouring the taller's warmth.

“ _ No sick day _ .” Ethan agreed pulling Virgil closer and going back to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

"So this is the place?" Roman asked staring at the black brick exterior of the store that his brother had bought while attempting to balance the two boxes in his arms.

"Yup" Remus smiled carrying his own boxes towards the entrance.

That had been two years ago. Remus was much more than settled in at this point. The tattoo parlor was his life. It was his baby. He had started out small with just a few clients a month but after posting a few pieces of his work on Instagram - business boomed. He made enough money in three weeks to pay rent 3 times over - it was amazing.

Let it not be said that Remus Prince was not living life. He was still living with Roman though, the twins found it just made more sense - the apartment was cheap, in the middle of town, close to Remus’s parlor and Roman’s studio & it had a flower shop below it.

The flower shop was Remus' favorite part. Not because he really liked flowers - sure he had to study them so he could draw them for clientele but other than that he really didn't care for them. 

But he did care for the owner - Patton Valentine. Honestly, this man was sunshine personified - he was probably an angel incarnate. Patton owned the flower shop below their apartment complex. He was really nice and friendly with his neighbors as he also lived in the building & everyone knew that he baked - like a lot. 

He delivered cookies & sweets to everyone on the 3rd floor during the holidays & the treats were divine. But that wasn’t why Remus became acquainted with him. He stopped at the shop every once in a when he picked up a bouquet & had long chats with Patton - he had really developed a large liking on the curly-haired, freckled man. Not to mention, the shop was a perfect escape from Roman bringing his boyfriend & co-worker Virgil over for  _ “quality work time” _

Remus knew damn well they weren’t working & walking in on them that one time was no help.

But Remus was rushing this morning - 

“I need to passive-aggressively say fuck you with flowers” Remus panted, dropping 20 bucks on the gray marble counter. He had run to the shop after his best friend Delos had texted. Delos was still having problems with his boyfriend and as much as Remus wanted to just show up with a knife and sit in their apartment in the dark & threaten the man - Delos wouldn’t let him do that. He had offered multiple times & the answer was always no.

Honestly, Dee was too nice for his own good & that landed him in a lot of bad situations. But he had told Remus that he wanted to break up with his boyfriend tonight & needed bouquet which leads us back to the current scene. 

“Um, why?” Patton asked his eyebrows scrunching. He hoped that he and Roman weren’t fighting... when the twins fought the whole floor was victim to temporary insomnia.

“My friend is breaking up with his boyfriend & wants me to get him a bouquet” Remus explained finally catching his breath and checking his watch - he could drop off the flowers and still be in time to open the parlor at 10.

“Does your friend want to say that or do you want to?” Patton tested moving to take the 20 and putting it in the register.

“He wants...I want to but please Patton, this guy is just a really shitty human being” Remus pleaded. He saw Patton soften under his gaze & sigh. He thought quietly as he got the flowers and murmured under his breath softly.

“Geraniums for stupidity”

“Yellow carnations for disappointment”

“Orange lilies for hatred”

“Foxglove for insincerity”

“And meadowsweet for uselessness” Patton finished as he wrapped the arrangement with light blue wax paper and handing them to Remus.

“If this guy is as bad as you say then this is the best arrangement for him” Patton smirked a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“You are an angel. Thanks, Pat see you-”

“Um, Remus I was wondering if I could stop by the parlor this weekend?” Patton requested twiddling his thumbs. Remus’s eyebrows raised at the request - he never thought Patton would be the tattoo type.

“Sure I’m open - what would you like?” 

“A bouquet of white dittanies on my right shoulder” 

Wait, white dittany - love and passion. Was Patton dating someone? An anniversary maybe? Some kinda luck he had - crushing on a guy who was probably in a relationship.

“Interesting choice - for anyone special?” Remus prodded hoping for a response.

“Of course, that’s if you’d like to go out for a coffee sometime?” Patton offered brightly.

Wait that meant - HOLY SHIT

“Really…like you’d like to go out sometime?” Remus rushed out. The man he had been crushing on for nearly 7 months was asking him out - the universe was finally getting its shit together.

“Only if you want to,” Patton reassured softly. The freckled man really hoped Remus said yes. He had noticed Remus the second he & his brother moved in but getting to know him made him fall deeper down the rabbit hole - Remus was just so  _ cool _ .

Remus checked his watch - he  _ really _ had to get going. 

“How does Saturday at 6 sound?” Remus offered heading for the door.

“It’s a date” Patton responded happily as he received a nod from the tattoo artist who raced out the door a few seconds after bidding him farewell and raced past downtown traffic on his motorcycle.

Patton couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't occur to me how perfect the tattoo parlor/flower shop AU was for Intruality until NaNoWriMo - glad I wrote it.


	11. Late Night LIes

The phrase “this too shall pass” did not apply to the agonizing headache that Deceit was suffering from. His head was pounding - he felt like it was going to explode. The snake-like side was sure it wasn’t any of the others - well because he was literally right next to his boyfriends. He would be able to tell if any of them was lying. So he was rather sure that none of them were being deceitful while they were all cuddled on the couch watching Tangled. But his headache was worsening and quickly. 

“I’m sleepy. I’m going to bed.” 

Roman was the closest to him and kissed his cheek before bidding him sweet dreams followed by all the others. Perhaps he could sleep this headache off.

  
  


He couldn’t.

“What the hell?” he groaned sitting up and massaging his temples. If it wasn’t any of the others then who could it b- 

‘THOMAS’

“Oww”. Even thinking hurt. Gathering his strength and fighting the want to lay down again, the deceptive side sunk down focusing on Thomas & appeared in the sitting room. Thomas didn’t even notice him, he just kept staring at the TV - which was off. 

Okay, that was odd.

“Thomas,” Deceit asked sitting on the couch next to the YouTuber. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m great,” Thomas responded. Deceit’s head throbbed in response.

So Thomas was lying to himself about something - great.

“Is anything bothering you?”

“No”. Deceit flinched and resisted the urge to grab his head at the sharp pain. Jesus Christ...normal lies didn’t affect him like this - Thomas was lying to himself about too many things. That wasn’t healthy & if it was doing this to him ...Thomas probably wasn’t feeling very well himself.

“Look at me, please” the side whispered making Thomas face him. His breath hitched in his throat. Thomas’s eyes were bloodshot and puffy - he had been crying...a lot. His whole demeanor was off, he was pouting and his eyes were just empty. No spark, no joy, no enthusiasm - nothing.

Thomas didn’t even seem to register the fact that he was facing Deceit. 

Something was terribly wrong but Thomas was obviously not going to tell him ... was he?

So as much as Deceit hated doing this but he knew Thomas wasn’t going to tell him anything. He put his hand on Thomas’s cheek and his snake eye glowed illuminating the darkness. Thomas’s eyes glowed dimly in response and he began to speak.

“I was reading the comments on the newest video & I came across some hateful comments. I was gonna ignore them but with all the stress lately - I kinda just broke down. Maybe they were right. Maybe I am untalented, maybe I’m a -”

Deceit ripped his hand away from Thomas’s face, his eyes wide. His mind racing fast despite the pressure and pounding discomfort that accompanied it.

“Thomas look at me. You are an amazing,kind-hearted, talented man. You shouldn’t let anyone tell you otherwise, especially someone who has never met you & is probably just jealous. You have so many fans and friends who know how spectacular you are. Don’t let a few people bring you down - okay?” 

“But-”

“But nothing.” Deceit stated firmly. “You are astounding.” Deceit took Thomas’s hand in his own, the latter accepted his affection and smiled small.

“You aren’t lying right?”

“ Je ne te mentirais jamais” Deceit promised kissing Thomas’s cheek causing the YouTuber to giggle.

“You know I don’t know what that means.” Thomas joked letting Deceit run his fingers through his hair, it was so calming & he was tired ...so very tired - crying took a lot of energy

“Had you paid attention in 10th grade French - maybe you would, but I digress.” 

“Hey! I can conjugate ‘sauter’ like a pro.” Thomas retorted playfully, smiling fully for the first time in hours before letting out a small yawn.

“You -” Deceit announced, “have to go bed”. It was 2 in the morning, hopefully, Thomas could rest for a few hours. He picked Thomas up and headed up the stairs before realizing that his headache was subsiding quickly - good.

“I’m not tired” Thomas whined into Deceit’s neck obviously exhausted but still denying it. His head throbbed for a bit before going back to normal.

“Bien sûr pas l'amour” Deceit mused tucking Thomas into bed. The man didn’t even argue but instead just closed his eyes after saying goodnight.

“Dors bien mon cher” Deceit whispered kissing Thomas’s forehead before sinking down. 

Hopefully, both Thomas & he would feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Thomas angst and dlamp. Also, D speaking French - 10/10. Sorry for the whole ghosting for a week thing.


	12. The Prince and The Siren

*Trigger Warning for NSFW actions towards the end* 

“Dad you need to tell us a bedtime story” Augustus whined sitting up from his bed. His sister followed suit within moments and soon he was stuck with two hyperactive six-year olds staring at him with their big hazel eyes. Roman was hoping that the twins would forget that they usually got a story. He was exhausted but if his angels wanted a story - Roman could do stories.

He wasn’t a playwright for nothing. He took a seat and pondered for a moment before smiling - there was one story that would be quite interesting -

**“Once upon a time there was prince….”**

**  
  
**

Roman Prince was a theater kid - through and through. Ask him a question about any musical that made slight profit & he could tell you who was in the original cast, the number of songs, the plot...heck he’d probably sing the whole production. He was one of the best actors at Crofters High School. He could sing, dance & he embodied his characters almost too well. He knew it too, not that he was cocky but he was very proud of his talent. Roman loved acting, there was just something about the stage and about taking on a character that enticed him. Not to mention it was one of the only things where people knew it was _him_ and not his brother.

Being an identical twin was not easy, by any means. He and Remus were constantly mixed up with each other, though they made it a mission to be as different as can be. People never seemed to understand that he and Remus were their own people even some of his ‘friends’ would sometimes mistake him for his crazily eccentric science obsessed brother. Not to mention Remus had a boyfriend. He didn't...not that he would want to date Logan anyway - he was way too ‘stiff’. But other than that - life was great. Of course, maybe having someone to love would be bad though…

**“The handsome prince came across a lake in the woods and heard a beautiful, silvery voice….”**

Roman really didn’t mean to wander into the music department, he had a free period and staying in the auditorium with the freshmen - who acted all ‘high & mighty” about theater history & procedure made him want to hurl…..so it was the lesser of two evils. His absent wandering stopped upon reaching a door at the end of the hall - someone was in there. They were singing..

“All I am is a man

I want the world in my hands

I hate the beach but I stand in California with my toes in the sand-”

Roman peeked through the door’s window to see a black-haired boy strumming his guitar & quickly hitting chords on the piano.

“He knows what I think about

And what I think about

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirts, we’ll cry out

Just us, you find out

Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about, no”

The boy looked up at the door and Roman ducked. He waited a few moments before looking up again. The boy had stopped singing but was humming along to the chords he played. He had brown eyes, big circle glasses & he smiled every time he strummed a chord. He swayed to the beat at times, closing his eyes & letting if flow through him.

He was the music...

He was beautiful.

**“And though the prince had only seen this man once & heard his voice for a moment - he fell in love….”**

Every Wednesday & Friday after that Roman was in the music department during his free period against the door at the end of the hall. He was enamored with this mystery boy’s voice - it was gorgeous. He listened to the boy play song after song, melody after melody, chorus after chorus - he was hooked. How could anyone sound so otherworldly? He really wanted to know who the boy was but… he didn’t want to scare him off. Heck, what he was doing right now was pretty stalker-like... so Roman being the hopeless romantic he was - wrote the mystery boy a letter & left it under the door for him.

**“The siren read the letter the prince left for him & was scared - what if the prince wanted to capture him for his voice?.....”**

Virgil Black was not okay. Not in the slightest apparently someone had been listening to his singing for the last few weeks & _ liked _ it. Yeah - he was calling bullshit on that. Virgil wrote songs - he didn’t sing. the songs he wrote were cringy why...how could anyone like his music? But Virgil wasn’t only worried about that - what if this person had recorded his singing & had shared it. 

Virgil liked being invisible. He sat in the back, got his grades, didn’t talk with anyone but his half brother & got the hell out. If his singing got out - his little solace would be destroyed. So his only options were confronting this mystery person or risk his privacy be destroyed….

Yeah, the social confrontation was the obvious option in this case.

“ **The next time the prince came to the lake, the siren was waiting for him…”**

Roman made his way to the end of the hall quickly. His mystery boy usually started singing around 12:15. Roman’s face scrunched up at the nickname - he really had to find out this boy’s name. The door at the end of the hall was closed as always but he wasn’t in there... how odd -

“W-WAIT you wrote the letter?” A voice sputtered from the next classroom. Roman spun around to see mystery boy leaning in the frame sporting a look of shock.

**“The siren didn’t believe that the prince had good intentions but….”**

“And why exactly do you not believe me, umm what’s your name? Sorry.” Roman asked following the darkly clothed boy into the music room. 

“Of course you don’t know my name."

“But I asked - so I want to know” Roman pointed out trying to not blush as mystery boy’s shoulder brushed his own.

The boy in glasses analyzed the actor for a moment before sighing.

“Virgil. Virgil Black”.

“Beautiful name”.

“Look Princey stop messing with me. If you really like my music & voice - great! Kudos to you but I don’t sing and I would rather not see another note not or see you again.”

“ I..wh-but why?” Roman groaned. Why could Virgil just accept his praise?

Virgil looked as if he was going to say something before he stopped “None of your business.”

The singer slung his bag on before screwing his eyes shut and sighing “Close the door when your done Roman”.

“Wai-”

But Virgil was already gone. Roman felt his cheeks heat up despite his situation - Virgil knew his name.

**“** **Bu..but why doesn’t the siren trust the prince?”**

**“He told the siren that he had been listening to him for a long time & he hadn’t done anything to him - so why swim away?** **”**

**“Keep listening darlings & you’ll find out….”**

**  
** Roman didn’t see Virgil for 2 months after that - the boy stopped coming to the music room & Roman was utterly clueless as to where he could be. No one knew where he was...heck sometimes people didn’t know who he was... it was as if he didn’t exist. Roman’s crush didn’t lessen either - he was still hooked on Virgil’s voice & his face & his style...you know what just a whole lot of shit. But if Virgil didn’t want to talk to him….he could respect his wishes.

Virgil knew he was being a dick but he really didn’t want to deal with his emotions right now - or ever. The emo had harbored a huge crush on Roman since 8th grade and all of a sudden the coolest guy in the school says ‘he likes his voice’ - fat chance. For all he knew it was prank & he really didn’t want to be hurt when he was rather attached to the guy. But Virgil even though he was actively avoiding Roman - he kept up his habit of hanging in the place the actor frequented the most -

He watched play rehearsal.

He knew it was stupid.

He knew if he was going to do that - he might as well talk to the guy

But….it had worked so far.

That was until he tripped on a chair in the back of the auditorium and landed face-first on the floor causing Roman - who was cleaning up - to notice him.

Fuck his farsightedness.

“Are you okay?” Roman rushed out reaching out for the guy who had fallen before realizing who it was.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me.” the thespian frowned helping Virgil up.

“Who said I was here to see you?”

“I’m male lead & if you were here to see someone else - you would have left by now. Rehearsal is over” Roman stated matter-of-factly.

Virgil tried to find a retort before conceding “That..That’s fair.” He bit his lip before looking at Roman head on “I’m sorry for being so rude the last time I saw you - I thought you were joking”

“I figured that out. But I was being honest Virgil - you have talent & your voice is … amazing. Not to mention you have looks to match” Roman flirted.

_ “ _ **What’s gonna happen? Are they gonna kiss?”**

**“August, you’re messing up the story.”**

**"Mmmhh sorry 'Rora."**

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Virgil smiled shyly as his cheeks went pink & he adjusted his glasses. Roman’s heart almost fucking leapt out of his chest at that. He didn’t notice that Virgil had freckles before, or that his eyes sparkled when he smiled. Roman’s admiration of his crush was cut short by Virgil starting to leave. Oh shit - this was his chance. Virgil was walking up the aisle before Roman was able to ask 

“Would you like to grab lunch sometime?”

The emo looked panicked before testing the waters “Not a jok-

“Not a joke, I promise” Roman agreed. He really hoped Virgil said yes. The shorter pondered the request for a moment before answering

“I’d love too”

\----------------------

**“The Siren agreed to come to the Prince’s kingdom & slowly but surely the two fell in love-”**

Roman paused for a moment when he saw the twins’ eyes widen slightly - they must’ve been really into the story. They went back to normal second later and Roman continued. 

“ **The two were married in holy matrimony -”**

**_“-and they lived happily ever after”_ ** Virgil finished from the door. 

“PAPA” the twins beamed jumping from bed and running for the darkly dressed man in the doorway. Virgil had been standing there for the last few minutes and had signaled them to keep quiet. 

“Ooohh...You guys are getting big” Virgil teased as he held Aurora and Augustus in his arms hugging them close before looking at his husband with a big smile. Roman was surprised at Virgil being home - he was 2 days early.

“Alright, babes - off to bed,” Virgil commanded. The twins kissed his cheeks and settled back into their beds. Both Roman & Virgil tucked them in and kissed them goodnight before the bedroom door was closed.

Roman’s hands were around Virgil’s waist within an instant. “You’re home early” he smiled. God, seeing Virgil’s face after months of skyping and watching youtube videos was amazing. This was his 3rd tour in 2 years but what is one to expect from 3rd alternative artist on the charts & 13 time Grammy winner. Roman was incredibly proud of his husband and what he had accomplished but he had always wrinkled his nose at some the comments he found on his YouTube videos - the internet was so damn thirsty

_ Virgil could honestly step on my throat & I’d thank him _

_ Wig? Snatched _

_ Tear Ducts? Activated _

_ Ovaries? Non-existent _

_ Feels? 1000x _

_ Hotel? Trivago _

**  
  
**

_ Virgil - Didn’t sign with a major label _

_ Also Virgil - Making more off of “Shattered” than SAS did with “TTYL” _

_ Oof the tea is piping hot - SAS started the beef but Virge ended it  _

**  
  
**

_ “So I’ve haven’t been able to hit this note for weeks cuz I’m sick” _

_ Virgil: hits note with utmost precision _

_ Virgil: *shocked pikachu face* & cute happy laugh _

_ God made a mistake giving us this man - we will not give him back _

_ He’s an angel actually but yeah...we’re keeping him _

_ Did anyone actually listen to the song? just found his music...it’s really good _

_ How do people still not know him? - he’s at the Grammy’s almost every year, has won multiple times, puts out music regularly & he’s super nice. _

_ Any storm clouds listening in 2020? Like if you are _

_ STFU _

_ Me - a straight guy with a girlfriend: who’s this virgil guy? _

_ Virgil - with big circle frame glasses, freckles, a banging body, beautiful personality & an angelic voice: hi _

_ Me: sweating profusely, blushing & internally screaming: h-hey *fuck* _

_ Quick question ya’ll - is he married? or dating someone? Wanna know for a friend? _

_ Damn we must have the same friend - mine wants to know too _

_ *why f*ck you lying* he’s married to Roman Prince. Yes, that one - I’ma leave before the musical stans show up. _

_ Y’all he’s married and he has kids - get yourself a SO & stop being dirty - damn _

_ We thirst after his talented Broadway actor, playwright, super hot husband too - so it’s only fair  _

_ *SCREAMS AT the TOP OF MY LUNGS* “WE’RE NOT PERFECT PEOPLE - WE CAN TAKE OUR TIME” Any Blooming stans here _

_ Present - “I’ll be as late as I wanna be” _

_ “Here, Queer & ready to see Remy *try to* chug a beer” _

_ “Oh Phoenix is going to hate us for this...let’s do it” Remy is a whole ass mood _

_ We stan the blooming of remington devon-harris is this household _

_ Honest to God Roman & Virgil are the power couple of century...like one is the greatest actors oof our time & the other makes extremely profound music that can induce strong emotions- try to find another couple like them - I’ll wait _

_ They are a cute couple no lie tho _

_ Roman & Virgil are OTP but I need this man to fuck me…..I’M LONELY _

_ LOL. Mood _

He may or may not have gotten a bit jealous.

**  
  
  
**

“It’s Friday Ro. I called you Tuesday.” Virgil pointed out leading the taller into the sitting room. “You’re tired aren’t you?” the black haired man asked analyzing Roman’s face before he nodded.

“I picked the twins up from Remus & Logan today. It gave me time to finish my revisions & send the script back in.” Roman explained slinking onto the couch. Roman would’ve preferred to give the twins to Ethan & Patton. There were better at babysitting than the Science Love Birds TM but Virgil’s half brother was on vacation with his boyfriend - so he didn’t really have an option.

“How was the last show?” Roman prodded. Virgil had been on his North America tour for the last 7 months & it had finally come to an end - which was nice. Roman wanted Virgil back. No more thirsty YouTube comments for a good while.

“Amazing as always, the crowd was great, nothing new but I really missed you -” Virgil whispered closing the space between their lips. Roman of course not one to complacent was soon all over his husband.

*NSFW starts about here* 

“Rom-Ro the twins will hear & you sai-said you were tired” Virgil almost moaned biting his lip as Roman kissed his neck. Roman growled in response attacking Virgil’s collarbones causing Virgil to moan loudly before slapping his hand over his mouth.

“I’ll get you back for that..” he hissed through his hand 

“This is the first time I’ve seen you in months - we sure as hell are  _ not  _ sleeping” Roman laughed quietly.

“B-but-”. “Jump” Roman murmured standing from the couch and stumbling to their room. Virgil wrapped his legs around his husband hips and held on. It took awhile but they finally made it - 

“Better?”

“Much” Virgil affirme d,using his leverage to make Roman fall onto their bed. 

**  
  
**

Mmmm” Roman mused, kissing down Virgil’s neck again and stopping annoyedly at his collar. “You have too many clothes on” he complained. Virgil rolled his eyes although he got rid of the garment quickly “Patience is a virtue”

“I’ve waited a damn long time” Roman whispered lust and adoration swimming in his eyes as he grinded down on his husband who let out a groan. The emo pulled Roman down and their lips met.

“Is that so?” Virgil moaned, running his hand through Roman’s hair as the latter kissed his chest.

“Mm-AH” Roman barely had time to answer before he was on his back, his hands above his head with his husband smirking while straddling him. Virgil was deceptively strong for someone so small. Roman knew exactly why he was in this position - he did it on purpose though. Virgil was hot when he was mad. Virgil’s eyes raked Roman’s body slowly & tightened his grip on Roman’s hands causing Roman to groan.

“You know Your Highness, I think you’ve forgotten your manners - your clothes are still on”. Virgil teased keeping a tight grip on Roman’s hands with one hand while unbuttoning the shirt with the other & allowing Roman to take it off. Virgil knew Roman wasn’t going to move for now... so he let his hands go.

“What do you want Your Highness?” he whispered huskily in Roman’s ear. Roman’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure - god that nickname did things to him. He felt Virgil’s hand ghost of his jeans & groaned...he was such a tease. Virgil palmed him for a moment before pulling his hand back eliciting a moan from his husband. He smiled ferally at the plead for more.

“Use your words, Your Highness”

“Touch me..please” Roman whispered through gritted teeth. His pants were much too tight for his liking.

“As you wish”. 

Virgil was driving him crazy. He’d been playing around him for what felt like hours…. He needed more. He needed Virgil to be closer to him, to feel him more.“Virge,please...please...please” 

“What do you need Your Highness?” Virgil asked kissing up Roman chest & connecting their lips. He loved watching Roman like this - flush against the bed, utterly ruined, just so desperate for his attention even when they hadn’t really begun yet. He stroked Roman's cock through his briefs and watched his husband moan wantonly.

“More...just more”. And with that Virgil stripped Roman of his briefs and spread his legs. Tracing the curve of Roman’s thighs with care, kissing down his thighs and stopping oh so close to where Roman really needed his attention. Roman bucked his hips but Virgil had already pulled away

“You’ve done very well your Highness. But I have one more question for you? “

“As you were” Roman groaned tilting his head to see Virgil smiling innocently 

“How much did you miss me?” Virgil’s hands were trailing again...it was hard to concentrate. “In..Infinity”

“You can’t quantify that Your Highness” Virgil quipped licking a stripe up Roman’s cock. Roman raised an eyebrow at Virgil, trying to keep his moan down - he really didn’t want to walk tomorrow, did he? Virgil saw the look and blushed -  _ he _ was in trouble now. The emo crawled back on to Roman and stared at him for a few moments. “Are you sure, Your Majesty?”

“Yes”

“Well in that case -” Virgil decided while gripping Roman’s hips tightly & flipping the pair again, Roman almost didn’t register the fact he was on top...almost. Virgil looked up at him with a sweet smile but his eyes gave away the lust - Virgil’s duality never ceased to him.

**  
  
  
**

“- Show me.”

One could not deny that the Prince & the Siren lived happily ever after.

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smexy stuff wasn't part of the original post - but I felt like I could expand upon it. Wasn't even full on smut but eh it was something...hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, youtube comments are fun to come up with.


	13. Holiday Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Homophobic comments & relatives

“So let me get this straight. You’ve been lying to your parents about having a boyfriend for the last 8 months & now you’ve promised to bring this imaginary boyfriend the family holiday gathering”

“Yeah.”

“And you are telling me this because-”

“Logan don’t be dull.” Roman groaned falling back on to the couch. God, his roommate couldn’t take a clue - could he?

“I’m very well aware of what you’re asking me but why not ask any of your friends?” Logan asked turning another page in his book. 

“Virgil laughed in my face & said no plus he’s meeting Patton’s parents - so that would flop. Emile said he would have but I asked him too late because he had already booked something. And Remy said he was having a staycation plus….he’s gotta keep the store open - so I’ve got no one.”

“But why me?” 

“You’re the only one available & I mean you’re cute enough so - you’re my best bet”

Logan ignored Roman’s “cute enough” comment though his cheeks may have turned a light shade of pink. He hated when Roman did that - roommates didn’t talk like that with one another.

“So your plan is to ask and convince me to come with you to this family gathering as your boyfriend?” Logan tested finally setting his book down and looking at his roommate - this was a complete mess.

“Well I was hoping that -” Roman confessed

“I’ll do it but I want something in return” the witty man revealed as Roman’s eyes widened in surprise. Roman looked stumped for a minute before smirking.

“How does VIP ticket to Reagilis’ new telescope unveiling in January sound?.” He offered knowing that Logan wouldn’t be able to resist.

“How would you manage to do that?” Logan inquired. The offer was enticing but how would Roman get a ticket & a VIP one at that.

“ A good magician never reveals his secrets but do we have a deal?” Roman responded watching Logan think it over -

“We have ourselves a deal.” 

“Great - this’ll be fun”

\-----------------------------------------------------

_ 2 weeks later _

“So when did we meet?” Roman asked again as he finished parking.

“Roman we’ve been over the sequence of events multiple times at home & on our way here - I think I can remember it.” the glasses clad side quipped getting his bags out of the trunk and looking at the house in front of them.

“So are you gonna go?” Roman asked watching his roommate stare at his great aunt’s house. Hopefully, Remus would get here soon - he really didn’t want to face Aunt Beth alone.

“This should be pleasant” Logan drawled walking alongside his ‘ _ boyfriend’. _

As it turned out - it was. Logan met Roman’s mothers. He stuck with the story as much as he could but he could tell that Roman’s mothers suspected them. He also realized how Roman would get the VIP ticket - his mum was the COO of Reagalis. When Roman’s brother and his significant other finally arrived...it went silent for a few moments. The tension was palpable before Remus took a proper look at the ‘couple’ and struggled to hold in his laughter.

Remus knew they weren’t dating but he thankfully didn’t say anything - perhaps due to the fact that Ethan threatened him. After that all that occurred was fun, not to mention Roman’s aunts, uncles and cousins were just the sweetest bunch of people. All in all Roman’s family seemed pretty nice.

That was until Logan met Aunt Beth. When Roman said she was “bad”, Logan just thought he was exaggerating. The woman was literally the devil incarnate. She despised Remus & Roman’s dating of ‘undesirables’. She hated her younger sister - who had been quite a sweet woman going off the stories Roman’s mother told. She seemed to relish in Logan’s discomfort when she would stare at him. She was just a bitter bitch but she had the biggest house hence why the family holidays took place there. Roman had told Logan she had gotten the house off of her 3rd husband before he ‘mysteriously disappeared’ after rewriting his will giving her all his assets. Logan didn’t want to make assumptions but he was pretty sure that she had killed him. Sure the lady was slightly intolerable but he was only here for 2 weeks - he’d survive.

But the one thing that made Logan want to push her down the stairs was her question asking.

“Roman, can I ask you something?” Aunt Beth crowed, a smile on her face.

“Uh..yeah Aunt Beth,” Roman answered catching Logan’s eye who had just brought in hot chocolate in with his mom.

“I’m sure that there are plenty of girls who would want to date you. Why pick _ this  _ boy?” she sneered at Logan. Logan was trying really hard to not shatter the mug he was holding-

‘Stay quiet’

‘It doesn’t matter”

‘You’re not actually dating him’

‘Don’t do something stupid"

“Aunt Beth could you n-”

“I don’t want a word out of you Tiara. Go crawl back to your  _ wife _ ” she snarled at Roman’s mother, her eyes daring the younger to say another word.

Roman’s mother spun on her heel and walked out slamming one of the french doors that opened to the foyer with a certain finger sticking out.

“Alright look wom-”

“Remus get your bitch under control before I throw both of you out of my house” 

Remus was really about to deck the old woman before Ethan grabbed him and dragged him out of the study while telling him it wasn’t worth it, visibly pissed themselves.

Oh god - they were alone with the demon.

“Answer dear” the elderly woman persisted.

“I love him that’s why.” Roman retorted. He was sick and fucking tired of his grandaunt.

“If you have a problem with that - well you can fuck off Aunt Beth ‘cause the gay ain’t going away ” Roman snapped before pulling Logan into a kiss right in front of her.

Logan’s eyes would have remained open in surprise if Roman didn’t put his hand on his cheek. He didn’t even register Beth shrieking at them - only Roman. Roman’s hands on his cheek and neck. Roman’s cologne masking the air around them. Roman’s lips - holy shit they were soft & they tasted like cherries.

By the time they broke apart, Logan’s face was tomato red and Roman was sporting a huge smile that was until Aunt Beth took a crystal wine glass and hurled it towards the couple which explained there being outside in the cold.

“That was...um” Logan struggled. He had liked the kiss but Roman did it to piss off Aunt Beth - he really didn’t like him right.

“ I’m sorry for kissing you without asking - I was just really angry” Roman sighed looking away from his roommate's face in embarrassment.

“I..Its okay. It’s okay you just wanted to piss her off and rightfully so - she’s terrible” Logan assured. Roman looked at his ‘boyfriend’ guiltily - he had meant what he said but Logan didn’t like him like that - right?

“I meant what I said just you know.”

Logan’s eyes widened slightly at the revelation. The flirting, the staring, asking him to the party - it all made sense.

“You didn’t ask any of your friends did you?” Logan mused looking Roman in the eye.

“Nope”

Logan pondered on his thoughts for a moment, the air was thick. “Well then, I guess we’re actually dating now - I expect to be taken on a proper date preferably to a certain telescope unveiling,” he announced

Roman smiled at Logan’s decree before touching his cheek again and slowly leaning in “I think I can do that”

“Good” Logan responded closing the space between them.

‘MUM ROMAN’S KISSING HIS BOYFRIEND ON THE PORCH”

“rEmUs”

Logan burst out laughing at seeing Roman’s mothers appear in the doorway, cameras in hand.

“This one’s going in the scrapbook” 

“Babe you owe me $20 - told you they’d be together before the holidays ended

“MUMM NOO”.

  
  



	14. Dead Anniversaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Dead Main Character

Patton woke up early that morning. Sitting up in bed and watching the sunrise like he did every day. Virgil loved watching the sunrise. It was his favourite pastime. Not to mention it was a source of great inspiration but Virgil always said it would never compare to Patton being his muse. Patton smiled as he thought of the painting of the sunrise in the window & Patton’s silhouette watching it - he adored that painting. Patton couldn’t wait to start the day - it was their anniversary. Virgil always made the day magical but was always surprised when Patton did something for him - he was always so modest.

“Happy Anniversary Bunny”

‘Happy Anniversary Angel’

Patton had a lot planned for the day but he did have to go to work. He thankfully only had 3 classes to teach because of the half-day. Usually, Patton would be a bit sad about that but today was an exception. He got to spend more time with Virgil - and he couldn’t wait. Not that he hadn’t seen a little while ago but he missed him. He knew that Virgil wouldn’t want him to waste money on him but this was their 6th anniversary - it was really important to him. Patton made sure that he fixed his hair nicely, it was always too fluffy for his liking but Virgil loved it so he made due.

He got his box of chocolates, sandwiches & cookies then made a beeline for the car. He hoped he could make it to Logan’s shop before it closed. Fortunately, he arrived right as Logan was beginning to clean up. His long-time friend smiled upon seeing him,

“How are you doing Patton?”

“Great. How are you and Remus?”

“ We're fine and he's crazily eccentric as always” Logan responded a playful smile materializing on his face. 

“It’s your anniversary today right,” Logan asked mellowly looking at Patton.

“Yep. I was thinking ... lilacs & blue daffodils?” Patton offered brightly, he didn’t want to repeat bouquets even though he knew that Virgil wouldn’t mind. Logan nodded and got together a lavish arrangement of the purple & blue flowers and handing them to his friend who had a twenty in his hand.

“Patton, he was my friend too. You’re not paying, now go and see your husband” Logan scolded lightly pushing Patton out the door. Patton didn’t even protest but did say thank you with a hug before leaving & driving off. 

“God, he’s a saint.” Logan sighed exasperatedly looking back on the marble counter to see the twenty under a display vase.

\---------------------------------------------

“Sorry, I’m late sweetie. I got you flowers” Patton laughed sitting cross-legged from the last gravestone in the row.

‘You’re not late Patton’ Virgil smiled at his husband.

_ ‘Happy Anniversary’ “Happy Anniversary” _

‘The flowers are beautiful darling’. He knew Patton couldn’t hear him but he didn’t just want to sit here silent. Patton replaced the flowers in the graveside vase & put in the new bouquet.

“I brought food & your favourite chocolate,” Patton revealed. He had never really liked the chocolate himself but Virgil told him it was an acquired taste - the 90% cacao chocolate was way too bitter for him but he brought it as a little sentiment. Patton talked to his husband about his day & everything that had happened lately.

They used to do that every night. They’d get home from work, eat and talk; just enjoy each others company. Patton had come last week but since today was special he visited again. Virgil smiled as he watched Patton ramble animatedly, when he was alive he’d play with Patton’s hair during this time & just admire him. Tonight was no exception though Virgil wasn’t surprised to see Patton all dressed up - he really liked impressing him.

‘You look beautiful Angel” Virgil thought brushing Patton’s hand as his husband talked about Dee’s recent engagement to Roman - he always knew they were going to end up together.

“ It was so beautiful Virge. I wish you were there to...see it” Patton smiled sadly before sighing and looking Virgil straight in the eye. Virgil knew Patton couldn’t see him but it still unnerved him that Pat managed to catch his eye often. 

“I miss you” Patton croaked. His sadness finally seeping through. This was supposed to be a happy day, not their first anniversary apart.

‘I miss you too Patton. So much, you would never imagine .’ 

Virgil had finally made peace with his death but he missed Patton - it was unbearable. Heaven was amazing and all but his husband & his husband’s happiness meant more to Virgil. Which was exactly why he came to his grave - even if Patton couldn’t hear him, the act of being here would comfort him. Patton had always been sensitive to the paranormal & Virgil always hoped he could sense his being here.

But it was getting late very quickly & though the gatekeeper was very nice - Patton knew he would have to leave shortly. 

“I’ll come back soon Virgel I promise,” Patton assured standing up and packing his things.

‘I know Pat..I know.’

Patton cast a longing look at Virgil...not his grave - his husband. Virgil smiled at his luck and kissed Patton’s cheek tenderly.

‘I love you. I’m always watching over you Angel” Virgil comforted before his ethereal form dissipated & he was summoned back up to heaven.

Patton's eyes widened at the kiss - he knew it was a kiss even if he couldn’t see him. The air smelt of lilac & got warm for just a moment before it disappeared as if the atmosphere had never changed. His hand went to his cheek and he smiled feeling its warmth - Virgil was still here.

He’d always be around.

Patton took one more look at his husband’s grave before heading for his car with a small bright smile - he would be okay.

  
  



	15. Early Morning Snooze

472...473….474 - Ah fuck it. What good would counting sheep do if he wasn’t actually going to sleep?

Thomas stole a glance at his alarm clock - 1:24 AM. If he hadn’t slept by now, he probably wasn’t going to at all. The Youtuber sat up and got his laptop & decided to get some work in. This decision, of course, lead to him staring blankly at an equally blank document. His mind drifted to Remy. Thomas bit his lip in guilt - he would usually be back by now....had what he said really hurt him?

\-----------------

You could always find a party in the imagination whether it was noon or 1in the morning. Music blasted from every corner of the venue causing the ground to vibrate underneath your feet. The scent of alcohol & sweat was heavy in the air, not that anyone but one lonely figure in a corner booth noticed. The figure ignored the party in favour of staring out the window. He wasn’t looking for anything but it was holding back the persistent thoughts of Thomas.

“This is fucking stupid” Remy muttered to himself, turning away from the window & sipping his coffee - ugh it was cold now. He had long abandoned his usual sassy demeanour - he was a mess. His glasses were in his bag, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was messy & he felt like crap. It was way too late ...or early for this. But he was being stubborn - he was angry at Thomas. 

“If you actually cared about me….”

If Remy  _ actually  _ cared? Of course, he cared about Thomas - he just didn’t show it conventionally. He did his best to let Thomas sleep but he literally could not just do nothing for hours at a time. He had to do something...being still was not an option for him. But Thomas had been sleeping for 7 hours consistently for the last 2 ½ months - he was  _ trying _ . 

But did Thomas see that?

No.

Remy wiped the hot tears that threatened to spill and left the party - it was lame anyway. He really didn’t want to see Thomas right now - despite how much he wanted to explain the problem. He was way too tired to head back to his room - so ...the twins were his only option.

“Who is it at this hour of the morning?” Roman yawned opening the door to see a dishevelled Remy. He was glad he had woken up because Remus would have probably opened the door & closed it again without bother.

“What happened?” the prince sighed letting the coffee-loving figment in.

“Nothing. I just need to crash for the night - is that okay?”

Roman scrutinized Remy. Something was obviously wrong - he looked like a hot mess. “Tell me what’s up and you can stay here a week for all I care” Roman responded heading for the main living area.

Remy groaned before relenting “Thomas & I are fighting again”. Roman didn’t even blink at the confession - those 2 were  _ always _ fighting. “About what?”

“If I actually care about him & why I don’t do my job”

“ _ Remy _ ” Roman scolded - they had been over this. He thought that Remy had told Thomas about it.

“You’re going right now. Do you know how many fights you could avoid if he knew? This fighting hurts both of you” Roman ranted pulling Remy back towards the door

“Roman wai-

“GO” Roman sassed and the door closed, leaving Remy with no option but to adhere to Roman’s demand

\---------------------------

“Knock knock babes”

Thomas looked up to see Remy leaning against his door frame - he looked tired. The YouTuber sighed and beaconed him in. They sat in awkward silence for some time.

“I’m sorry,” they whispered simultaneously. Remy stole a glaze at Thomas and sighed

“I care about you Thomas, I really do. It’s just I physically can not just do nothing to let you sleep - it’s impossible. I have to do something or move all the time & that ends up keeping you awak -”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Thought you wouldn’t care” Remy revealed, confused as to why he’d ask. Thomas’s eyebrows were scrunched in thought.

“Have you tried sleeping while I sleep? It could be better for both of us & maybe you’d get more rest” he offered. Remy’s eyebrow raised as he pondered the idea - he had never considered that. But what if it just led to more fights-

“We could try it & if it doesn’t work, we’ll find something else...peacefully,” Thomas assured looking at Remy with a tired smile. Remy didn’t answer for a few moments before agreeing.

He climbed into bed next to Thomas - there was no way he was going back to his room when he could barely make it here.

“Night Remy”

Remy smiled at the feeling of Thomas hugging him closer. He liked not fighting him - he felt happier. The embodiment of sleep kissed Thomas’s cheek and closed his own eyes letting his domain take over.

“Night Thomas”

  
  



End file.
